Characterization of the detrimental effects of chemical exposure, understanding of the underlying mechanisms of disease state, the impact that various parameters (age, diet, stress genetic predisposition, etc.) Have on fundamental functions within the human body and many other medical achievements have involved the use of living animals for research purposes. Still, methods to solve many medical problems are uncertain. However, it is clear that knowledge gained through the use of appropriate animal models in association with the information obtained using simple organisms, cells tissues, organs, as well as, computer and physics models is necessary for successful management of potentially dangerous or unknown problem areas until appropriate results can be verified, leading to clinical trials using humans, and ultimately cures. The Specific Aims: To renovate the Animal Facility in order to bring it up to federal, state and institutional standards, repair/replace aging equipment and increase the capacity or upgrade the capability of existing equipment. To provide proper air ventilation temperature control.